He Came
by pennumbra
Summary: "Every day I went to the playground. I'd stay there for hours, waiting, and singing for someone who I doubted would ever come. I had done it since I was ten, but now, it just seemed like it wouldn't happen. He'd never come." AU OoT Oneshot.


_Why hai thar. __So yeah, I decided to write this AU story based upon _Ocarina of Time_ though it is slightly different. One part of it doesn't make sense but please, bear with me!_

_Yep, yep. Read teh storeh._

* * *

><p>Every day I went to the playground in the heart of the city. I'd stay there for hours, waiting, and singing for someone who I doubted would ever come to me. I had done it since I was ten, so it was a habit I had managed to get myself into. But now...it just seemed like it wouldn't happen.<p>

He'd never come.

It seemed like a dream to even be here. Was I even from a different time? It had been so long...perhaps it was just a dream? I never could tell. From my hazy childhood I just remember Impa, my caretaker, and a few other different people sending me away. There was a flash of brilliant light and suddenly, I arrived in a city. A city unlike any I had ever seen.

After a few years I had gotten used to the advanced technology and the odd buildings. I was accustomed to cars, buses and other such transportation. There was no need for horses here. People here were much smarter and far more advanced.

And yet, I felt out of place. I didn't belong here. I was from a time where Ganon was going to take over Hyrule. But this, this was still Hyrule. I knew so because everyone called the city Castletown. There were still the places I had known since childhood. There was the Kokiri Woods, the Gerudo Desert, and Hyrule Field. There were still the Zoras the Gorons and the Gerudo people. Even the Shiekah. I found myself thinking if this was actually the future. It had to be.

In a few months, I realized that I had been sent here to be away from Ganon. To hide from him. I suddenly knew what had transpired there, what was happening in the past...it was a difficult idea to get my head around. I was in the future. But was he still coming?

He couldn't come.

I would come back when the time was right. When the hero would arrive at the Temple of Time and whisk me away to the Hyrule that I belonged in. I would battle with him and defeat Ganon. And Hyrule would be at peace.

But then...where was he?

It had been seven years now. Seven years had passed since I was sent here. And I still waited where the Temple of Time should have been. The playground. The Temple of Time was apparently demolished. It was no longer needed.

And so, I swung on the swing, waiting for my hero to come. If he ever did arrive.

My ritual was always the same. Get up in the morning, eat some food that was provided by and elderly lady whom I was sure was distantly related to Impa, and then go off to the swing.

Every time I thought to myself, _Perhaps this time will be different. Perhaps he will really come. Perhaps I will go back today._

I was always disappointed. My hero never came and I went home praying to the Goddesses above that tomorrow would be different.

And so the next day came. I did my same ritual and was once again disappointed. I found myself crying in the little bedroom the old lady had given me. I would never escape this cycle. I was beiginning to believe that it _was_ all a dream, I never knew Impa, I wasn't a princess, there was no hero. It was all a dream.

I was lost and my hero would never come to find me.

I almost didn't go to the playground that day. I was crying in my bed wallowing in my misery when the old lady came and told me she made pancakes for me.

I wiped my tears and threw away the self-pity. I should enjoy this. I should enjoy the time I had here, away from the stress of a princess, away from the politics, away from the fear of enemies. Here I was forever safe.

After finishing my breakfast, the old lady smiled at me and said softly, "I think today is going to be different."

She didn't know why I was here and she didn't even know my name. She had no idea what my ritual was and yet she said the very words that spoke to my heart. I hugged her and managed a smile before skipping off towards the place where the Temple of Time would once been. Everything was different now.

He would come.

My heart swelled with hope as I sung loudly on the swing. It was today. He'd be here. I had to hope. My voice echoed across the empty playground. I sung my lullaby. Zelda's Lullaby.

It was still morning when it happened.

A blast of astonishingly bright light and a sudden wind blew surprising me into screaming. But the scream wasn't of fear. It was of joy.

The light faded and I held a hand over my eyes to attempt to adjust to the light. And there he was. Standing there, just as I remembered him.

He came.

I stared at him for a long moment, just taking in his appearance. The young man-_Link-_-was wearing a green tunic with tights and brown boots. On his head was a very peculiar green hat that hung down to his back and ended in a point. There was a Hylian shield and a purple sheathed sword on his back, the Master Sword.

Despite my shock and my heart seeming to pour over with joy, I managed to speak. "I knew you'd come."

It wasn't truely a lie. In my heart, I knew he would come. My mind may have denied it but my heart always believed he'd come.

Link offered his hand to me and I accepted it. I was pulled up off the swing and stood right before him. The Hero of Time.

I stared into his blue eyes and saw such powerful emotion. Behind his kindness there was suffering, and I knew it very well. He suffered along his journey and yet it was almost at an end.

"I waited for you for seven years, and now you are finally here." I breathed, not managing to speak my words loudly. "I feel horrible to ask you but...what took you so long?"

Link looked at me for a moment, there was a confused expression on his face but he didn't appear ready to speak about it. Perhaps it was a troubling experience. I sighed and placed my right hand on his left hand.

"It doesn't matter, we just have to go back and finished what we started."

Suddenly, the backs of our hands hand began to glow, resonating as though agreeing with what I said. The design on our hands were three triangles forming a triangle of their own. On the Link's hand it was the right triangle on the bottom that glowed, for me it was the left one.

I smiled again. "See? It's calling us back. We have to fight...we have to save Hyrule or this," I gestured to the playground and everything surrounding it, "this won't happen."

Suddenly emotions poured from me. After seven years of being here, I couldn't believe I was going back. I let a tear slide down my cheek from the joy and the sadness of returning to fight our hated foe.

Link looked at me with concern, not understanding my tears. "Zelda..."

I hastily wiped my eyes that threatened to spring forth more tears, "It-it's nothing...I'm just..." I smiled at him. "I've waited a long time. I thought it was all just a dream and here you are. Standing in front of me, definitely not a dream. I just can't believe this is real."

The green-clad hero smiled at me in return and grasped my hand tightly. He didn't say anything but that was all that I needed.

"Alright, Link." I said with a smile. "Let's go home."

Link grinned wider and reached into his pouch bringing out the ocarina I had left him. My smile was wide as he brought it to his lips and began to play. I recognized the melody instantly and began to sing along.

My voice and his playing brought forth a beautiful noise. We continued to make the music ring throughout the city. I'm sure hundreds of people heard our song.

A light burst from the ground beneath us. We were enveloped in the light and wind circled us. My hair was flying around and yet I continued to sing.

I sang for the joy I felt. I sang for the determination I felt. I sang for the past, the present and the future. I sang for the defeat of Ganon.

After all, my hero came.

* * *

><p><em>Heheh...sooo...you see what I mean? Yeah, teleporting thousands of years into the future with an ocarina? I don't get it either. It would techinically make both Link and Zelda dead. They'd be dust by the time they'd arrive at their destination. Just bear with me...please?<em>

_So in this universe Zelda was sent to the future Hyrule thousands of years later where she stayed while Link went up to all those shenanigans with his own time travel (wow so much travelling in tiiiime). Shiek never existed so Link learned all of those songs on his own somehow...I dunno, it made sense in my mind D:_

_Yep. Uh, I don't usually write stories so this is weird...:S_

_So please review. This is my very, very, _very_ first fanfiction ever to see the light of day and I wish to hear what other's opinions are._


End file.
